<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ruins of a nation by GrumpyGarbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326110">The ruins of a nation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGarbage/pseuds/GrumpyGarbage'>GrumpyGarbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCYTs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Gogy is a bit oblivious, Multi, dream is a little bitch, everyone is dead pretty much, sorry - Freeform, this is not fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGarbage/pseuds/GrumpyGarbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dream and George are the only ones left on the sever and Dream's plan succeeded/super angsty post-war Dreamnotfound.</p><p>Or Crack au shit written by two dumbasses with one brain cell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ruins of a nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was walking with his boyfriend George along the prime path, they had their fingers interlocked and the connected arms were swinging between the two men. They were nearing the ruins of a nation that once stood tall and great, the man who made this nation could still be seen among the wreckage, his ghost wandering aimlessly. There were more ghosts actually, two young boys were the most prominent, frequenting a bench near L'manburg's crater; they say the two died together. See Dream was the cause of all this damage, he was the one who destroyed this nation, and these two children, along with many others who revolted against him. George of course was not stupid, he didn't like this side of his boyfriend, though he new Dream would never hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>It was about a year ago that this tragedy took place, but George remembered it as if it were yesterday, the look in Dream’s eyes shown by his cracked mask, as he laughed. The screams as a boy in red saw this best friend get slaughtered, the crunch as the boy leapt from a tower unable to live in a world without his other half. </p><p>George still saw the look on Sapnap’s face when he came through the nether portal to find he was too late, the way Ranboo suddenly went to Dream’s side to aid him in battle. How the smell of blood and gunpowder hung in the air, and how Dream walked up to him after the fighting, covered in blood, and hugged him. </p><p>How Dream whispered in his ear, </p><p>“It’s over, George, it was never meant to be” </p><p> </p><p>(Not part of the story but also kind of important)</p><p>Hi! I'm Mustard, I write angst, I hope you like the introduction! Now this story is going to be written by me and my partner, we're going to write alternating chapters of either angst or crack. This here is the intro to the angst bit as well as the au! Thank you for reading, much love!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first introduction bit that is to be edited.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>